wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Plane
Planes (aka dimensions) are large geographic designations in the Warcraft Universe. Some adventurers go beyond Azeroth to other planes of existence. It is there that they encounter Eternals and demons, adventurers and villains, strange and vastly powerful creatures, and conflicts that span worlds — if not the universe itself. There is something greater than the physical world of Azeroth. It lies infinitely far away, yet also infinitesimally close. It has places of brilliant purity and the darkest chaos. Creatures of air, fire and shadow call these places their homes; and those from Azeroth who dare to travel into these realms will find them unlike anything they have ever seen before. They are the planes, and the physical world of Azeroth is but one of them. Though the titans and Eternals have known about the planes for longer than the recorded history of the world, the first time mortal creatures on Azeroth suspected there was something other than the world around them was when the Kaldorei made their way out of the jungles to the shores of the Well of Eternity and stared deep into its waters. There they sensed a great power, and in a course of events that would change the world forever, dedicated themselves to its study. They hoped that they would discover the moon goddess Elune within its waters, but instead they plumbed the darkness and felt the cold touch of the Burning Legion waiting on another plane, the Twisting Nether. Planes make up the Universe and cosmos. Material Plane The Material Plane (aka mortal plane/s, mortal world/s, material world/s, physical world/s) encompasses the planets, moons, and suns. This includes planets such as Azeroth and included such planets as Draenor. Each planet may be considered its own plane as well. The Material Plane refers to mortal, material worlds such as Azeroth and, in the past, Draenor. Each of these worlds, though they share most of the same planar traits, is treated as its own separate plane — spells such as teleport that allow for transport within the Material Plane do not allow for transport between isolated material pockets. Another plane, the Twisting Nether, must be traversed to journey from one to another. While the existence of other material worlds remains a possibility within the cosmology, few others than Azeroth and Draenor (whose remains now float in the Twisting Nether as Outland) have yet been reported — though the orc shaman Ner’zhul attempted to open portals to other material worlds from a dying Draenor in the aftermath of the Second War. If they do exist, all material worlds would be made from the same planar material as the known material worlds, though they might possess different basic planar traits (from basic physical traits to magic traits). The Eternals and even the goddess Elune share residence on the Material Plane of Azeroth with mortal beings. *Azeroth *Draenor For more see planets. Ethereal Plane No exact equivalent of the Ethereal Plane exists in the Warcraft universe. Only the Emerald Dream can be clearly mapped to another plane, that of the physical world of Azeroth, yet they remain distinct places in the cosmos and grow more disparate with each change made in the mortal realm. Ethereal Spells result in the target becoming invisible and intangible to all creatures and effects on the Material Plane. As such, any creature described as existing or otherwise interacting with the Ethereal Plane is treated as simply being incorporeal on the Material Plane (Azeroth), but are considered invisible. *Emerald Dream Other planes *Twisting Nether (aka astral plane) *Elemental Plane *Great Dark Beyond *The extradimensional realm of Outland (part of the Twisting Nether) *Spirit World Notes *Old gods ruled over the primal (first, original) plane until the coming of the titans. *A pocket universe was used by Krasus in order to ensure the future of the Blue Dragonflight. The mage tore an opening in reality and put a few viable dragon eggs into this "pocket universe". He then sealed the opening until a later time when he could surrender the eggs to someone trustworthy. It is noted that time is significantly slower in the dimension. Category:Lore